Hell's saviour
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer saves the boys, Drade and Teresa from angels.


HELLS SAVIOUR

The team has ended up in bad situations before but nothing like this. Several angels pin down Drade while several other angels also pin the others down. The mission had been simple but turned deadly when 2 garrisons of angels ambushed them out of nowhere. Drade knew this was bad she needed to get Sam, Dean and Teresa out of there but with Cas busy in heaven and Gabe on another mission out of reach she knew it wasn't going to be easy. A darker haired angel rushed Drade from the side that one was no problem to dodge but the one that came behind her caught her off guard and off balance. Drade stumbled a little before suddenly feeling a piercing pain in her chest then the distinct warmth of blood trickling down her torso. Drade froze chocking for air as she looked down to see a hand sticking from her back through her chest. Sam killed another angel too his right while Dean covered his left, Teresa killed one coming at her that's when she saw Drade just as she slumped to her knees the angel behind her with a huge smirk on his face as blood spewed from Drade's mouth and wound soaking her trench coat.

"Drade!" Teresa screamed out

"What?" Sam shouted as he turned just in time to see the angel pull his hand from Drade's chest. Drade coughed up blood as her body slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam called to his brother who turned to see what Sam saw. Drade was lying on the ground as blood seeped out of her staining the pavement under her body.

"These angel freaks just keep coming" Dean shouted as another wave of angels started to attack them.

The whole group started to wear down as wave after wave of angels attacked them. Dean fell to one knee as more angels attacked, Sam stood in front of Teresa to protect her as best he could assuming the worst but as the angels come closer to them a light started to grow behind them until it was too bright for them to look at. The small group closed their eyes until the light dimmed behind their eyelids indicating it was safe to look now but as they did shock crossed all their faces. Lucifer was standing amongst the corpses of the angels, their wings burned into the ground, charred remnants of their feathers floating around him. Lucifer was as calm as ever as he stood looking shaking his head at his brothers and sisters in shame until he heard Teresa flip, the sight of Lucifer making her instincts kick in to kill him for her brother. She picked up an angel blade running at Lucifer making Sam panic slightly but the archangel simply reached up catching the young huntresses wrist in mid air.

"You! I'll kill you! Bastard!" Teresa screamed struggling against Lucifer's grip to no avail. Sam was concerned for his lover as Lucifer held her at bay quite easily but soon relaxed a little when it became evident he wasn't going to hurt her. Drade suddenly took a shaky breath coughing up a little blood getting Lucifer's attention immediately, his head swung to the side to see Drade lying on the ground in her own blood. Lucifer pushed Teresa in to Sam who caught her then held on to her tightly trying to keep her from rushing at Lucifer again. Lucifer knelt down to press two fingers to Drade's jugular and when he felt a faint pulse his demeanour changed instantly as he slid his hands under Drade's body cradling her in his arms Teresa continued to scream at him.

"Don't you touch her!" Teresa screamed

"Teresa relax..." Sam tried to calm the distressed huntress cause he realized that Lucifer was the one who had saved them and he also knew Lucifer would never hurt Drade. Lucifer looked over at the group then in a blink the group was transported to their motel room where Lucifer laid Drade on the bed on her side so he could start the process of healing the huge wound that went from her back to her chest. Teresa managed to break from Sam's grasp making another attempt at getting to Lucifer but with a flick of his wrist an invisible barrier went up between him and her causing her to run head long into it.

"I don't have time for you" Lucifer stated firmly with a stern look on his face. Lucifer's look was so stern it surprised even Sam and Dean who always saw Lucifer as calm and collected not flustered like he seemed to be at that moment. Teresa stopped screaming and with the haze of anger lifted a little she was able to realize something. Lucifer was coated in Drade's blood from head to toe from simply holding her for a few minutes meaning she was in trouble and if Teresa kept disturbing Lucifer he wouldn't be able to save her. Teresa backed away from the invisible wall till she was back with the boys where she decided to spend her time more productively by bandaging them up. Lucifer also got to work looking over the jagged opening to the wound on Drade's chest leading right through to her back noting that the angel had punctured her lung as well as nicked an artery where most of the blood was coming from. Drade coughed, gritted her teeth then winced as blood trickled from her mouth, Lucifer placed his hand over Drade's wound trying to regulate his grace so as not to hurt Drade any worse. While Lucifer worked on Drade Teresa worked on the boys cleaning them up still keeping a close watch on Lucifer cause she still didn't trust him but for now he could at least serve a useful purpose. Eventually Lucifer finished treating Drade having stopped the bleeding with his grace and stitched the wound with conventional means then bandaged it he now covered her with the blanket on the bed seeing as he had to remove her trench coat and shirt to treat her injuries.

"Go" Sam, urged Teresa once he saw Lucifer was finished

"Why do I have too?" Teresa asked in a pout

"Cause your the reason we can't see Drade" Dean pointed out a little irritably

"Look if we want to see Drade you have to get Lucifer to put the barrier down," Sam explained to her

"Fine" Teresa agreed finally as she walked up to the barrier where Lucifer was standing just on the other side leaning against the dresser with his arms crossed.

"Lucifer?" Teresa asked getting his attention

"Hm?" Lucifer stated simply not looking at Teresa

"Please, we want to see Drade" Teresa stated a little quietly

"You promise not to try and kill me?" Lucifer asked with a smirk as he looked at Teresa out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe later but for now no" Teresa promised in a whisper

"Fair enough" Lucifer stated simply his demeanour back to normal as he snapped his fingers removing the barrier. As soon as the barrier wasn't between them any more though Teresa slapped Lucifer across the face, hard enough to leave a hand print. Sam jolted with surprise and horror not knowing how Lucifer would respond but was pleasantly surprised by the reaction Lucifer did have.

"OW, what in holy hell was that for" Lucifer shouted grabbing his cheek in pain.

"I said I wouldn't kill you" was all Teresa said

A few days later Drade came too seeing Lucifer standing over her staring down at her with his brilliant blue eyes. Drade moaned after her sight cleared, shifting slightly on the bed only to feel a jolt of pain pass through her body. Lucifer placed a firm hand on Drade's shoulder to hold her still as she finished clearing the cobwebs from her mind and remembering what happened.

"Welcome back to the living" Lucifer said his smirk as she remembered it

"Lucifer? What the hell are you doing here?" Drade asked with a wince of pain.

"I saved you of course," Lucifer told her smugly

"You make it sound so... obvious" Drade stated sarcastically with another wince of pain.

"Just glad to see your awake" Lucifer stated with a smile.

"I'm going to assume that this whole thing didn't sit too well with Teresa" Drade stated with a huffed laugh.

"Not really, she slapped me" Lucifer stated placing a hand to his cheek.

"She slapped you?" Drade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's certainly a fiery one" Lucifer admitted earning him a laugh from Drade.

Later once Drade was mostly out of harms way Lucifer was preparing to leave when Teresa stopped him.

"Why did you help us?" Teresa asked grabbing Lucifer's arm

"Cause Drade understands me, I can't just throw that away" Lucifer scoffed

"You don't help people though, you're the devil, a monster!" Teresa stated a little angrily

"You'd be surprised how many people I really help and as for your brother…I had no part in that and I'm truly sorry about what happened" Lucifer stated taking Teresa off guard a little.

"How did you know about that?" Teresa asked a little surprised he brought it up

"I just did and I know what it's like to lose a brother who cares for you" Lucifer stated his blue eyes reflecting pure sadness in them.

"You must have! The demons take orders from you!" Teresa shouted

"Just because I created demons doesn't mean I can control them all the time," Lucifer pointed out before leaving in a flutter of wings. Teresa thought about Lucifer's words and although she didn't fully forgive him, she did see what he meant.


End file.
